Destination: Darkness
by Varaki
Summary: Instead of being raised by the Dursley's, Harry is raised by someone much more special. No one know's where he is until school starts, but people would be in for a rude awakening if they thought he would be their golden boy. Slash, LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only J.K Rowling does.

Pairings: LV/HP and others to be decided.

Warnings: Slash but that's not until later. I think that is it for that thus far.

* * *

The night was old; time had slipped past the double digit and gone back to one digit numbers. The cold night was one that would always be remembered; everyone in the wizarding world would know of it, remember it. Some would celebrate, while others would only detest even the thought of it being the best day of their lives. Yes, tonight Voldemort had met his end, or so it seemed. Witches and wizards old and young, some not even knowing the truth behind the celebration would soon learn about the Chosen One. You see, that night young Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, rested on the door steps of number 4 Privet Drive, unaware of what might become of his future or anything else that had happened. Soft steps approached the small bundle not long after he had been placed on the door step. The man had long flowing pure silver hair; as the moonlight hit the strands, they seemed to glow, giving him an ethereal beauty.

His cloths were unusual as well; a long dark green cloak covered his outer body, clasped together at the top with a silver pendant in the shape of what looked to be a Basilisk with golden eyes. If any pureblood were to see him, they would think he was rich and wealthy, which wouldn't be far from the case. He had eyes of molten pure silver, unlike the Malfoys' which were grayish-silver while the man's seemed more pure in color. They seemed hard, cold and full of wisdom no man could possibly possess, but right now, they had a bit of softness to them. As he knelt next to the babe, his voice was a little rough but smooth, it was from someone who commanded respect and kept it. "It's not right to leave you out here in the cold is it?" He asked the babe softly. Though he expected no reply, startling emerald green eyes opened and looked up at him, surprising him with how strong they seemed, how they glowed and shown power that even he knew would be dangerous if untamed. Picking the child up, he stood up fully, glancing around before he took the note from the child, opened it with one hand and read it before scowling slightly, crumpling up the note before stuffing it in his pocket.

Eyes returning to the child, he looked into those wonderful eyes, brushing back the fringe to see the lightening-shaped scar before sighing, shaking his head. "Tom what have you done you foolish boy?" He uttered lowly, bringing the babe closer, he turned and with so much power, only a soft 'crack' was heard in the night, not loud enough to startle or awaken anyone. Apparating home with only a step, he appeared inside a large grand mansion, hidden from everyone, Wizard and Muggle alike. The marble floor was so clean, anyone could see their reflection off of it. It was a grand dark marble, expensive in its own right. To the right, standing at five stories tall, was a grand staircase leading to the second floor where the study, living room, meeting room and a few personal rooms that were always locked were located. Right next to the stair case, another one led up even further to the third floor consisting of guest bedrooms and bathrooms, each wonderful in style and look. Another staircase further down the hall and to the opposite side of the room led to the fourth floor where a training room was, along with a few sealed rooms and another where magic could be used without a trace of it being exposed to anyone. The last staircase lead to the fifth and final floor was present in a circle order, it was a spiral staircase in the middle of the walk room. Up there, the grand master bedroom was located at the very end of the hallway, as well as two other bedrooms located to the left and right of the hallway. Each room had double doors, showing just how important the people on the top floor were. Lining every hallway on every floor were old paintings and potted plants, some very exotic and rare plants to boot.

The first floor contained not only the 4 staircases, but also the kitchen, dining room, ball room, another study that wasn't so personal, another living room that was bigger and a few guest bedrooms down another hallway. The basement held a few potions labs and the dungeons of course. But the man didn't seem to care about any of those rooms just yet. Instead he snapped his finger. Hearing a light 'pop', his eyes strayed to the house elf wearing the house's elf attire, though it was cleaner than most house elves'. The emblem on the back also gave hints to who he was. Though it was not the true symbol of the house, the man had deemed it appropriate for them to have a change and a whole new identity. After all, the world would go crazy if it found out that Salazar Slytherin was still alive and well. Yes, he was indeed the very same man that had helped build Hogwarts many years ago. But he could not have the world know of him, so he had taken another identity, one that not many would put together as him. Though he did look the same as he did then, he was still slightly different thanks to a Glamor he wore in public.

Returning his attention to the house elf, he looked at the symbol on the front and back of the uniform. It was a star shaped pattern; a snake wound itself from the bottom to the top and laid its head on the left part of the star; on the right rested a raven with its wings spread wide. It was quite nice and it suited him, every time he had a friend or someone come over, they would know about his crest since he wore it on his clothing, but to those he did not, he simply explained that his family was in Slytherin and Ravenclaw. A good and useful excuse, one that worked well too.

The house elf looked up to the male before bowing deeply. "What's can Debis be getting Master Notte?" He asked him, keeping his head low. When alone, he would call him either Master Salazar or Slytherin, but since he sensed another presence he called him by his alias.

The man formerly known as Salazar (and potentially known as so one day in the future) now referred to himself as Nyen Salazar Notte. He kept the middle name as his first, saying how much he liked Salazar, and again people bought the excuse, not knowing it was his true first name. Holding the child closer, he nodded to the elf. "Set up the right room on the top floor for a young boy, add a crib to my room as well and make sure to get baby food." He told the elf.

Nodding, the elf seemed more excited at the thought of a baby, not once had the elf had the pleasure of taking care of or tending to a child's needs, so it was something to look forward to. "Is master's be keeping the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, usually house elves would never talk back or ask questions, but Salazar was a bit more kind to elves that listened to him and Debis was a personal favorite of his.

"It's a boy." The male paused and looked to the now sleeping babe in his arms before looking to the house elf again. "And yes, I will be keeping him. I will raise him as my own and he shall become my heir. So you will be his personal house elf from this day forward Debis." He told him firmly, showing that the boy was to be well taken care of.

Nodding rather happily, the elf wrung his hands together. "I has not raised a child's so young. But I shall not fails Master." He told him before popping away to go and get what was needed and to set up the rooms.

Salazar watched the creature go before he turned and slowly started up the four flights of stairs gently, so as not to jumble his precious bundle. Life for the male was easy, albeit a little busy. Since he had put himself into a stasis so long ago and had recently come out of it by magic and potions combined, he had to make a name for himself. The goblins did know who he was and were more than happy to serve him. Salazar was more than happy to do business with them, so long as the secret of who he was remained just that, a secret, and the goblins were more than happy to oblige such a request. Now the richest man in the wizarding world, he had worked his way up on the political ladder as well. He held three seats in the Wizengamot and he provided money to St. Mungo's as well as to the Ministry to show support. So he was working his way up in the wizarding world and was now well known.

Once he reached the top of the steps, Salazar walked down the long hallway. As he approached the master bedroom at the very end, the door opened as it sensed his magic. Inside, the walls were a dark green, the rug pure black. In the middle of the room stood a large four poster bed covered with dark green silk sheets lined in black. There was a basilisk in the middle of the bed, embroidered in the blankets. To the left was a door that led to a large walk-in closet, filled with many types of expensive robes, the best that money could buy. The door to the left of that one led to a very large, extravagant bathroom. The bath was the size of a hot tub and there were even exotic plants in the room. A large full length mirror decorated the far wall and a shower was to the side of the bath. Everything was made of marble, mostly black but also some white. To right of the bed in the bedroom were two balcony doors that opened to a medium sized balcony overlooking a large garden in the backyard.

The garden itself was taken care of by snakes, house elves and Sal himself. Since he spoke to snakes often, his garden was full of all types; they enjoyed the free food and the wonderful garden to live in. Sal had gotten all types of flowers, bushes. On the side, rare and common herbs for brewing were seen growing amongst the plants and sometimes alone. The more dangerous and special types of herbs, roots and trees that gave bark needed were grown in a large greenhouse a little bit away from the house, but seen easily from the balcony. A few fountains could be seen, stone benches beside and near them. One fountain had a snake, a large basilisk with eyes that seemed to glow gold and mouth open pointed downwards with water spewing forth from it. Another had a raven along with a rearing Thestral with its head tossed back, water seeming to pour from its mouth as well. Each fountain was surrounded by plants and bushes, with stone benches on each side. A cobblestone walkway made its way through the garden should someone desire to walk through all the plants and flowers.

Salazar sighed softly, seeing his elf 'pop' in with a crib, setting it next to his bed before bowing to his master. "Does the little one need foods now?" He asked him watching as Sal gently placed the sleeping baby in the crib before covering him with a silk black blanket.

"Not yet, most likely tonight he might though, if you hear crying, then get a bottle ready and bring it to me."

Debis nodded before slipping away with a 'pop'.

Sal sighed before moving to go change, slipping into his closet and changing into a pair of black silk pants before sitting on the bed. Looking to the boy, he smiled just a little. "My heir indeed." With that he laid down and got himself ready for bed. "Nox." He murmured softly, the lights going out immediately and with that, Sal fell asleep. Through all of that, he briefly wondered just where life would take him with this child and he couldn't wait to enjoy being a parent for the first time. He had no idea that the child would be so much more then what he thought.

* * *

Tell me what ya think. This is my first HP fic so I hope it goes well and isn't to cliche.

This chapter is now has had a beta look at it, tis Chikie434, thank you!. ^.^ Woo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**I'd like to thank those who had reviewed, without them I probably wouldn't update. I believe I answered all of the reviews, if not I apologize. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Now, here is the next chapter. **

**Ah, before I forget. I have a poll up and need your help in deciding a few things for the story, so go vote wont you?**

…

_9 Year's later, July 31st__._

Lucius Malfoy was a strong man, high on the political ladder and in power. Though to those loyal to the Dark Lord, he was high up in the ranks as well. To be a Malfoy was an honor and Lucius himself looked down upon people that he considered below him, which where quite a few people. Slender gloved fingers grasped the snake head of his cane before him, standing in the main hall way. Beside him, his wife stood, poised and ready to leave.

Cold grayish/silver eyes glanced to the little slip of parchment in his left hand. It was thick and written with an elegant scrawl, its color an odd grey type. It was very uncommon in writing but it just made it that much more important. Looking back down to the item, he reread it once more.

_Dear Lord Malfoy,_

_This is an invitation to my son, Endis Salazar Notte's birthday party, only people with this invitation will be allowed to attend. This invitation span's to your family as well, allowing you to bring them with you when you apparate before the front door. If you do not wish to attend simply write so on the back and send it back with the owl. If you do not reply back, I will assume you will be in attendance. I thank you for your time and look forward to having you over._

_Signed,_

_Nyan Salazar Notte._

At first, Lucius was surprised, he had never heard of Nyen having a son, in fact no one knew he had one. So why now of all times did the man decide to open up something he seemed to keep hidden. Unless his son was a bastard son of a witch which he had not thought the man would be as such. So it was surprising and he was interested in meeting this child. He was sure his own son would get along well with him if he was as smart and cunning as his father. Shaking his head, his eyes returned to look at his wife, looking down to her hands, there was a perfectly wrapped gift, covered in dark green paper.

His wife was dressed in an elegant black gown that went to her ankles, her wedding ring and another ring donned on her left hand. Around her neck sat a gold chain with a dangling rose that had a stem that went a little lower with petals and a few thorns. In the middle of the flower sat a pearl, representing Draco's birthstone. Her high heels clicked softly with every step she took on the marble floor.

The two where waiting for their son who soon made his way down the stairs. His hair was slicked back, wearing the finest silk that money could buy. His robes where black, as where his fathers. A dark green traveling cloak hung around his body as he walked to his mother, reaching out to grasp her free hand. "Why must I go? This will be another boring party like always." He muttered, though Malfoy's never pouted, Draco had been spoiled the moment he was born so he did what he wanted to and whined when he didn't get his way.

Shaking his head, Lucius looked to his son. "Someone very important has invited us to his son's birthday party in which we shall attend. I am sure others your age will be there and some of your friends even." The boy's where not very far from age, in fact there was only one month and some odd days he was sure that put them apart. So Draco was a little older. The young male pouted just slightly before grasping his mothers offered arm, with that there was a 'crack' and the two where gone.

Lucius watched them depart before he followed a moment later. They arrived before the large mansion, even to the Malfoy's, the place was impressive. Lucius took the lead, walking towards the doors that opened right when he go to them. A house elf stood there before bowing deeply to them. "May's I has the invitation justs to makes sure you are on the lists." The male elf asked.

Giving not a hint of emotion, Lucius held out the invitation and once the elf did a spell that made it glow silver color before the invitation disappeared. "Please follows Irril's to the ballroom, Lord Malfoy and family." Another male house elf appeared with a soft _'pop' _bowing before turning to walk the long hall. Some of the paintings had been removed for privacy and of course for keeping the identity of Salazar a secret. After all, having talking pictures who enjoyed boasting and telling people things wouldn't do so well.

The three Malfoy's looked around the house, seeing how well it was decorated and clean and they seemed to rather enjoy it. Irril soon stopped and turned to face the three before he pushed open the door. Inside was grand, much larger then even the Malfoy's ball room. Decorations hung everywhere, yet it retained its regal look. Lord Malfoy looked around, his eyes taking in everything, nearly nothing slipped by him. There where a few guests, though he was sure more where to come. But he first took in his surroundings. Some people walked from the ball room and went out into the open double door's that led to the terrain outside. Against the far wall a large table of drinks, punch and a few other harmless drinks, like Butterbeer, Pumpkin juice, Pumpkinshakes and Mulled Mead with no alcohol. He was sure those where for the children and people who didn't want alcohol.

There where even some snacks, various types that would not let anyone down. Even some sweets, from Chocolate Frogs to Mini Dragon eggs and then on. But he would make sure Draco would only eat a little sweets if he had anything to say about it. Grey eyes looked from the table on the other side to the tables in the middle. There where three separate tables, one on the left side, one on the right and one directly in the middle. A small iced sculpture sat on each table, on the left had a phoenix sculpture, its wings spread and eyes seemingly looking at the person who would be sitting in front of it. On the right was a snake sculpture, its tail wrapped on the bottom and its head looking ahead, its tongue slipped out just a little. As for the middle table, that seemed to hold Salazar's symbol, well his alias's anyway, a raven who's wings were spread wide and head tossed back looking up, a basilisk wrapped around its torso, the tail reached the bottom and its head rested on the left wing, gazing at the person who sat in front of it as well.

If counted right, the left table had seats for fifteen people, while the right had enough for twenty three. The middle however held so much less, a total of five seats. A small name card was placed before each seat, showing where people would be sitting. But there was one table right before the middle one that seated two people that over looked the other three tables and he was sure that seat was for Nyen and his child to sit at. Looking over to the table next to the table with two seats, he saw quite a few presents there. Irril looked to the present that Narcissa had and snapped his fingers, letting it disappear and appear on the table. With that, the elf was gone.

Nyen looked over, excusing himself before he approached Lucius and gave a small nod. "Welcome, so glad you could make it." His eyes traveled to Draco and looked him over before giving a small nod. "My son, Endis is outside with a few other children, just head through the double doors to the porch and into the gardens, just follow the pathway and it will lead you to them."

Draco looked up to his father, seeing the man give him a curt nod. He looked back to Nyen. "Thank you for inviting me sir." He replied, giving a low bow before he walked off to head outside.

Watching his son leave, Lucius looked back to the male. "I was surprised you had a son, no one knew of him."

Nyen let an amused smirk form on his face. "Indeed, I had a reason for that as well. But for now, why not go join the quests and enjoy yourselves?" He murmured, looking to Narcissa, he held his hand out to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lady." Grasping her hand, he turned it knuckles up before gently kissing the back of her hand like a gentleman should.

A slight curve of her lips showed what she thought of his manners. "Pleasure is all mine good sir, I hear a lot about you from my husband. I thank you for inviting us."

Nodding, the male moved back. "Please, enjoy yourselves, dinner will be served soon." He smiled once more before turning and leaving, though the smile did not reach his eyes, in fact no emotion made it besides a stern coldness. With that, he left, heading towards another guest that had just arrived.

Grey eyes watched the male leave before turning to his wife. Seeing her glanced towards the double doors leading outside, he shook his head before looking around. A few guests he saw made him a bit shocked. The first person he spot was Avery, he was glamoured somewhat, but only quite a few knew how he looked glamoured and the inner circle knew. Seeing the male here was shocking, but he also saw Albus Dumbledore making his way around to speak to guests. The range of people here and who they where made it shocking.

After the fall of their Lord, the Death Eaters went quickly into hiding, using glamour's that only the inner circle knew of. So only a few of the outer circles where arrested. Since no one knew of the glamour's, all of the inner circle where still free, including Bellatrix and others. They where truly loyal to their Lord and where looking for a way to bring him back as well as getting spots within the Ministry to please him. They where so close to bringing him back, it would only be a matter of time and it would be soon that the man would be back. Voldemort had also helped his Death Eater's, well his inner circle really. He made a special cream that would conceal the Dark Mark from anyone else but him. Each one had quite a supply just in case too. Shaking his head, he went to mingle for now, deciding that it was the best thing to do.

…. ...

Draco wandered outside, glancing around in slight amazement and awe at how wonderful the garden was. Walking slowly, a few guests where outside, wondering and talking to each other. A small table of drinks and treats where also near by but he paid no mind, intent on following the voices that where a little bit away. Slipping through the lean pathway, he admired the rare flowers and herbs mixed together to create a beautiful and wonderful smelling distraction. But he continued on, moving past a tree or two and then a few bushes to stop at the end. There where a few benches that all seemed to face one, in the middle was a tiny bush with small dark purple flowers. A small table sat to the right with drinks and treats as well for the kids. He could make who was there. His two not so very smart friends, Crabbe and Goyle who sat together on the bench to the left, eating quite a few sweets. Rolling his eyes in an un very Malfoy way, he looked to the bench to the right, seeing Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, as well as Millicent Bulstrode. It seemed the girls where together in plotting something as they talked to the one before all three of the benches.

On the middle bench sat Marcus Belby and Bole. He didn't know much about those two but didn't much care as his eyes looked to the male that had them all looking at him. He was shocked at how…regal the male looked. The male sat with one leg crossed over the other, in his hand a glass of what he assumed was pumpkin juice. Long flowing mid back black hair was tied loosely with a silver ribbon that hung lower and went to his waist. It had only a slight wave but looked as smooth as silk. Full red lips where turned into a small smile as slender long fingers tapped the bench beside him as he spoke in a soft, smooth and in a voice that seemed similar to his fathers. The lithe body donned dark forest green long sleeve shirt, black tailored silk pants that seemed a little tight but looked good on him, followed it as well as black dragon hide boots that went a little above his ankle's but where covered by his pant legs.

Looking up, he saw the male had very vibrant Avada Kadavara eyes that would startle anyone, they where quite nice to look upon. Around his neck, a silver chain was wrapped a little tight for Draco's standard, attached to the chain was a Basilisk pendant with gold eyes, it curved around a star and looked ready to strike it seemed. Other then that, he had one ring on his index finger, it was a light emerald with the Notte crest upon it. Once he finished his observation, he made his way over and sat between Goyle and Crabbe, his eyes on the new boy. "So, you must be Notte?" He questioned, looking into the males eyes.

Glowing eyes looked to Draco, watching him approach before giving a slight smile. "I am, but just call me Endis, that is my name after all." He told him, leaning back a little more. "You must be….Malfoy…Draco Malfoy right?" Getting a nod, Endis grinned more. "Nice to finally meet you, care for anything to drink?" Since it was his birthday, Endis decided it would be nice to host for the children that where there for him.

"Yeah, sure." Draco replied, moving to look to the others. But his attention returned to Endis when he saw a lazy hand movement and a drink floated to him. The blond stared in slight shock. "You do wandless?" He asked in a slight whisper.

Blinking, the boy gave a small laugh. "My father said I need to learn all I can. I can't get a wand until another year. All I can do is small things but it helps sometimes." He replied with a small laugh.

Nodding, Draco took the drink and took a sip, already liking the boy. "That's quite amazing though."

"Hmph, maybe one day you can do that too Draco, darling." Daphne said with a small grin, making the others laugh and Draco scowl at her.

They spent the next hour talking and enjoying each others company. Talking about what school they would want to attend and what houses they would more or less be sorted into. Then it went to Quidditch and their favorite teams and what ever else they could talk about. All of the kids enjoyed each other's company, even Crabbe and Goyle got in on what was their favorite food and candy. After an hour and some odd minutes passed, a _'pop' _alerted the children to an house elf and looked towards Debis who appeared next to Endis. "Young masters sirs, yous father requests every one of yous to the ball rooms sirs."

Giving a small nod, Endis stood. "Thanks Debis, we shall be heading there then." Seeing the nod and the elf leaving, Endis smiled to the others. "Well, lets head in and have some dinner then." In truth, the male was hungry and eager to see what he got in presents. Every one by now had come and where seated. The kids went to take their seats. Endis sat down by his father and looked around. To his right, everyone else's left to the table with the phoenix carve sat fifteen people. Albus Dumbledore sat in front of the Phoenix, to the man's right went in this order: Elphias Doge, Edgar Bones, Amelia Susan Bones, Susan Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Benjy Fenwick, Hestia Jones, Marlene Mckimon, Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr, John Dawlish, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and last, but certainly not least, Millicent Bagnold, the previous Minister of Magic.

Emerald eyes turned his gaze to the much more full table to his left and everyone else's right. At the head sat of course, Lucius Malfoy to his right went this order: Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Avery, Mr. Bagman, Jugson, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Crabbe Sr, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Goyle Sr, Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov, Basil, Broderick Bode, Reginald Cattermole, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Bole, Millicent Bulstrode, and of course Marcus Belby. Then of course the last and very least table that had their own crest on it. In the middle where the snake looked at sat Blodwyn Bludd to his right consisted of: Gregorovitch, Barnabas Cuffe, Laurentia Fletwacke and the last in that area was Croaker.

The people in the middle where special to his father and he knew that. He also knew that most if not all on his left where and are Death Eaters while the others with Dumbledore where in the Order of the Phoenix. Shaking his head, he looked to his father as he stood up.

Nyen held up his wine glass and looked over the people gathered. "Today, we are here to celebrate my son's tenth birthday, I wish to thank all those in attendance and wish each and every one of you a good time. But for now, let us eat!" He said the last word a little higher and food appeared before the guests. Each guest had their own favorite food, since it was required to know what they liked the most. Watching as they dug in, he sat back down to eat with his son, smiling only a tad before he started to eat his food as well.

Grinning, Endis let his eyes wondered to each person, hearing small conversations and words spoken. He smiled slightly before he continued to eat, wondering just what would happen to his future.

…

_**Alright, that's it for this chapter, tell me what ya think, I will be working on the next very soon so I hope you like it thus far. Sorry that nothing is happening just yet, but it will be soon no worries.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did._

_I want to thank those who reviewed, again I tried to reply to all if I didn't I apologize, some I couldn't really reply to. I hope this chapter is something you all will enjoy._

_Also for my other story, I will update it soon, some of the chapter is already written thus far. I have more ideas for this one at the moment._

…..

Dinner was a quiet affair, well some small chatter from each table was alright, they where relatively quiet either way. Endis kept his eyes on the middle table for now, watching Bludd with a small grin upon his lips. The vampire himself had been making a few faces and rolling his eyes at what Fletwock kept speaking about., it was more or less about her flying horses she bred. The young boy believed that the vampire did it on purpose since they kept locking eyes and grinning at one another when Laurentia was looking away.

Soon green eyes turned to look at the table he considered full of Death Eater's. It was odd because they all where talking quietly to each other. Organized and waiting for one person to speak before another continued. Endis admired how well they where set up and how good they where at being calm and speaking to each other. Then his eyes glanced to the far right of his side, the left side to everyone else, he saw a few disrupt what someone else was saying, they where a bit disorganized and he frowned a bit. Looking at each, he saw Dumbledore sitting there, watching them all and adding his own words in every few seconds or so. It seemed he was the leader of the whole group.

Shaking his head, he returned to his dinner, soon finishing it, once he was done, the house elf took the plate and was gone, the same thing happened to others as well. Their plates disappeared once they where done. Soon enough, people where done eating and Nyen stood up, clearing his throat to silence everyone which it had its effects. "I hope everyone has enjoyed their dinner, now it will be time for presents." He told them. Everyone made sure their whole body was facing the head table. The chairs that had their backs facing them turned the chair all the way around to face them.

Nodding, Nyen waved his hand, the first present floated over and placed itself in front of Endis and he relaxed back now to watch what his son was gotten. Looking at the green wrapping, he saw who it was from before opening it. Pulling out a long, black robe that had a hood on it, rubbing his fingers along it, he realized it was made from Acromantula silk and smiled before reaching into the box again, taking out a bag that had _'Sweets' _written in perfect scrawl. A small note attached told him it had some of every type of candy and he grinned before placing the stuff back in the box and gently placing it next to his feet before looking towards the Malfoy family, giving a nod of thanks.

The next gift floated over and he stared for a moment at the moving moons and stars on a dark purple wrapping paper. There was one guess who that came from. Opening it, he pulled out a box of lemon drops and a book. _Hogwarts: A History, _Looking up to Dumbledore, he gave a small smile before placing that down as well and waiting for his next gift. He blinked when it was placed in front of him before opening it, seeing he had gotten a _Nimbus 20_00. He grinned a bit before nodding to the Bone's family, he would enjoy flying.

Watching the next one, he opened it and took out another box of candy, chocolate and a voucher for 10 galleons for _Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlor_, giving a small smile of thanks towards Goyle and his father he put that down. Opening the next one was from the Crabbe family. It was a voucher for 20 Galleon's for_ Madam Malkin's Robe's for all Occasions_. After that came a gift from Snape, he glanced to the man before he opened with care the box before looking inside, a small grin came to his lips as he saw the potions ingredients, ranging from Glitter-black Beatles eyes, to many different types of herbs, bark, roots, leaves and a few special feathers. In truth, Endis enjoyed potions and he looked to the man, giving a smile of gratitude and a nod, seeing Snape nod back towards him.

Endis was careful with that present and was placed down gently before he looked to his father, nodding. This time a cage came to him. Blinking, he looked at the bird inside. It looked like a Raven, though this one was odd, dark green tips seemed to grasp the tip of every feather. It was beautiful, its eyes where a soft blue. The two stared at each other before Endis opened the cage, sticking his arm in for the large bird, it looked as big as an owl. Slender fingers gently stroked its head before he chuckled softly. The bird nipped his sleeve before hoping onto his right shoulder. Green eyes looked to Barty Crouch Jr, and he gave a curt nod with a smile, thanking the man. Barty nodded back, though he went under another alias for now he signed his true name on that card for Endis.

The next thing that floated over was an envelope, taking it, he opened it after looking to the name on the front before taking out a voucher for 5 galleons at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Refusing to twitch or give away anything of annoyance, he nodded towards Fudge who looked proud of his gift. Refusing to roll his eyes, he placed it down and watched another envelope come before him. Pursing his lips, he opened it and found two vouchers, one was for 15 galleons for _Twilfitt and Tatings _and another 25 galleons for _Magical Menagerie_. Looking to Crouch sr, he gave a small smile and nod before placing them down.

As the next one came, he looked to the envelope and opened it, seeing it was a voucher for a winged horse. Blinking, he looked up to Fletwock and smiled to her, nodding as he placed that next to the other vouchers. He had quite a few of those that was for sure. As the next present came over, he took the box and opened it, he pulled out a book that seemed to be hand made by another person. Blinking, he looked to the title and smiled. _The Truth behind Vampire's, The Real Story_. He saw it was written by Bludd, the vampire himself, so he knew it was true and good. Giving the Vampire a grin, he nodded before placing the book down in favor of his next gift. The next one was a small box, reaching in, he pulled out two Wand Holster's, they attached to his forearm's on each arm, the holsters where made of black dragon hide and where protected from people trying to take the wands in which they couldn't since the spells prevented that.

Next to the holsters was a voucher for a half off price of his wand for next year and he grinned before placing it down, nodding to Gregorovitch. He would defiantly get a wand from the man, but he wasn't sure why he had two holsters and not one, that probably wouldn't be answered until another time anyway so he set it aside for another gift. A jewelry box appeared before him and blinked before glancing to Croaker who smiled to him and nodded. Giving a tilt of his head, Endis opened the top, seeing a necklace on a silver necklace. There was a pendant attached to it, it was a circle with a Dragon stretched out with wide wings, its head looking ahead. Green emeralds made its eyes, its silver body had black wings with the gold tips at the spikes at the end of the wings. The charm was palm size, beautifully made. He could feel a few protection charms on it and smiled softly to Croaker before taking out a silver cauldron as well and smiled a bit more, having a cauldron now to make potions with his new ingredients.

Reaching up, he pet his new raven gently before his father brought out his gift, placing the cage in front of him. Inside was a pure snow white owl, though its wings had black streaks going at every edge of the wings. Gold eyes looked to him with such intelligence he couldn't help but feel like it knew him already. The raven hopped down to the table and leaned forward, tugging the lock on the cage before managing to open the door and then flew back onto the right side of his shoulder. Endis chuckled softly as the snow white owl also took flight and landed on his left shoulder. Gently rubbing the owls head, he smiled to his father. "Thank you." He murmured softly as he continued to open the rest of the gifts. He got more candy and a few more robes, pants, and vouchers for all types of shops.

Once he finished with all of his gifts, he stood up, his two companions where comfortable on his shoulder and he rather enjoyed the weight of them on his shoulders. "Thank you everyone for the wonderful gifts which I shall cherish. I also want to thank you for coming and hope you enjoy the rest of the time." With that, the tables with snack appeared, soon music started to flow through the room at a gentle touch and everyone stood up, well some stayed seated and started to chat once more. Endis went around to greet and thank everyone personally. Nyen watched his son before waving his hand, the gifts disappearing into his sons room before he too went to talk to others.

As the party continued on, he greeted everyone and smiled softly, soon making his way towards Dumbledore. "Good evening sir, I hope you are enjoying yourself?" He asked, gently shaking hands with the old man.

Twinkling blue eyes turned to the young man and he shook his hand, gently placing his other on the other side of Endis's hand and smiled to him. "I am, it is a wonderful party and even more wonderful to meet you. Your father is quite a man, I was surprised he had a son."

"Yes, he wanted to keep me sheltered for a little while, but I can assure you that my studies have not gone wrong." Of course, that could mean anything.

Giving a small nod, the older man replied. "I have heard you have quite the mind, I hope you use it well in school. Of course being a child is also important. There is no need to be to into your studies where you can't enjoy free time. You will be attending Hogwart's right?"

Endis tilted his head, realizing his hand was still clasped into the older mans and bit back a frown, though he didn't want to be ride and yank his hand away so he kept it there. "I do enjoy some time to myself and eating sweets and flying, so I think I am a kid enough." Pausing, he glanced to his father and then back to the male before him. "As for school, I have actually gotten offers from Beauxbaton's and Durmstang. So I cannot be sure where I go, but where I will go, I will do my best there." He told the Headmaster with a small smile.

Taking that answer for now, he slowly released the others hand with a small smile on his face. "Well I do hope you will take Hogwarts, we would enjoy seeing you excel." He told him before they split ways.

Watching the old man go, Endis frowned before he turned, coming face to face with Severus Snape. Giving a small bow of his head, he looked up to the male. "Thank you sir for those ingredients, I will enjoy making potions with them."

Dark eyes watched the young male. "Good, I expect good things from you Endis, your father said you enjoy making potions. Just be sure not to blow anything up." Snape's voice was just a little softer, showing he had a bit of a fondness towards this boy, he seemed to be smart and very well mannered, and he even used his brain for something good. Snape had hopes to have him in his class, knowing he would be a good person to have.

Giving a slight grin, the boy nodded. "I will be careful sir, I promise you that." Receiving a nod, Snape left to go talk to Dumbledore.

Endis sighed softly, brushing a few bangs from his hair as he gently pet both of the birds who where watching people, following them with their eyes. Shaking his head, he went to talk to the other guests as well, speaking to each. As the hours slipped by, it was time for them to go and one by one, they where trickling out, to which Endis was grateful for. Both father and son stood by the doors, saying goodbye to each person that left and soon it was an empty house.

The ballroom was already cleaned up thanks to the house-elf's. Yawning, Endis tilted his head and looked to the other before grinning slightly. "Thanks for the birthday father. I enjoyed making friends my own age, and I got to meet one of the most popular potions master in England." There was a slight excitement in his voice because of it.

Nyen smirked and shook his head. "I am glad you enjoyed it, now…up to bed with you and your pets, tomorrow we will go get your horse and a few things from Diagon Ally." He told him.

Nodding, Endis walked to his room after a soft 'good night' to his father and went into his room. Inside his room, a large bed sat in the middle, two double glass doors where to the right that led to a balcony. All of his things where put away, his vouchers where on his night stand and two perches sat side by side near the foot of his bed. One had food for a Raven and another for an Owl. Each also had a water bowl. Lifting his hand, he picked up the raven and placed it on its stand after a kiss on the top of its head before he moved to do the same to his owl. They seemed to talk quietly and he stared for a moment, wondering just how they would talk but shrugged before he went to dress for bed.

Wearing black silk pants, he climbed into his large bed and sighed in content. On the covers had the Slytherin symbol on the top. In truth, Endis knew who he was and he also knew the man he called father was in fact Salazar Slytherin. He knew all about what had happened to him and how he was still there and then on. Feeling like he had one of the best birthday's, he slowly closed his eyes, a content look on his face as he slowly slipped to sleep. From now on, he would be in the world, he would be active instead of hidden away like he had before.

….

As morning approached, Endis awoke to soft hooting and cawing from his two noisy birds in which he wanted to toss something at them. Groaning, he looked over to them, watching them talk to each other before rolling his eyes, scowling slightly as he got up. His hair was lose by now, falling around his shoulders since he moved a bit in his sleep, dislodging the ribbon as it rested in the bed itself. Shaking his head, he glared at the two birds who looked innocent, all ruffled and puffed out. Staring a moment later, he huffed before going into the bathroom, stripping, Endis waved his hand, watching warm water fill the tub and sighed before looking into the mirror.

Upon his right shoulder rested tribal tattoos, swirling and making sharp point here and there. He shook his head before going to his bath, slipping inside. To the right of the bath sat some small bottles of oil, grasping the one that smelt faintly similar to fresh cotton and jasmine. Reaching up, he undid the cork before pouring a little into the bath, it swirled before the smell engulfed him and he gave a pleased sigh at that. For the next hour, Endis spent it in the bath, cleaning his hair and body to perfection.

Once finished, the male got out, drying himself with a large fluffy black towel. Endis always did enjoy those soft huge, thick towels, they where the best he believed. Feeling happy to just stand there with the towel wrapped around him, he waited a moment or two before he went into his bedroom, nearly screaming in fright seeing his dad sitting upon his bed, feeling the two birds toast from the breakfast tray on the night stand. "Merlin, did you have to scare me like that?" He muttered, moving to head into his closet to get dressed.

Nyen let out a soft laugh as he fed another piece of toast to the two birds. "Maybe. Dress nicely, we shall be going to Diagon Ally to buy a few things." He told him son as he stood. The man looked just as regal as Salazar Slytherin should look like.

A snort sounded from the closet as did some rustling. "Fine, now shoo old man!" He called out as he dressed. Hearing laughter and the door shutting, he rolled his eyes before walking from the closet. He wore the same type of pants as yesterday, they felt the most comfortable type of pants he had, at least that's what he believed. He also wore his dragon hide black boots as well as the jewelry from the night before, but this time he added the pendant given to him on his chain. Endis wore a dark green Acromantula long sleeve button up shirt. The ends of the sleeves for the back of the hands covered the back of his hand and ended in points near his middle finger.

Once he was dressed, he took the black robe he had gotten from the Malfoy family and slipped that on, clasping it together with a gold Phoenix clasp before he took all his vouchers and placed them in his pocket, a bit excited to use them if he could. Looking over to the two birds he had yet to name, he rubbed the back of his head before walking over. Looking to the owl he held his arm for her to hop onto and walked to the window, opening it. "Why not look around and get yourself something live to eat?" Gold eyes looked upon Endis before a hoot came and soon the owl took off, disappearing from sight not moments later. After his owl left, Endis sat down on his bed, taking the tray of food before he started to eat, enjoying the taste of it. It didn't take long before he finished and he was up again.

He went to his raven and tapped his shoulder, showing he wanted him on. Eager to get a ride, the bird did exactly that and jumped onto the others shoulder before Endis walked from the room. "I think your name should be Isal." He mused, looking to the bird as it looked back at him. Giving a small nod, the boy walked down all those flights of steps with ease before landing on the bottom and walking towards the study. Once inside however, Endis reached into his pocket, taking out a silver ribbon before tying his hair in a pony tail in the middle, allowing the ribbon to dangle to his waist. Feeling completed, the male looked to his father, seeing him waiting by the mantle.

"Are you ready?" Nyen asked his son, looking over the male, he couldn't help but approve of how he dressed.

Endis grinned slightly. "Yes." He murmured as he took some floo powder, he tossed it into the fire place. "Diagon Ally!" He called, stepping into the green flames, he was gone within seconds and Nyen followed only moments afterwards. Both appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, their cloths in perfect condition and soot no where to be found. They both walked towards the entrance, no one dared to say anything otherwise. As he approached, Nyen tapped the bricks and watched them move aside before entering with his son.

The Ally was half full of people, bustling about to get what they came for, others seemed to chat and speak about the daily happening's of the world at the moment. The two ignored the people, some stopped and stared, most knew about Nyen, but not the boy with the raven on his shoulder and following said male. The two went about buying many things in fact, they first went to go buy some more cloths, shoes, gloves and more from both _Madam Malkin's_ and _Twilftt's and Tating's_. Then they headed to the _Eeylop's Owl Emporium _to get things for his owl. After that they left to go to _Magical Menagerie_ to get his raven a few things as well. Though Endis really wanted a snake, he knew another time he would get one.

Soon they had gotten something from nearly every shop it seemed. Once they had finished shopping, they went to the Ice cream shop and both fancied an ice cream themselves before leaving and heading home. Once home though, Endis invited Draco to come visit and the rest of the day was spent with him as was most of his time that year. Yes the next time anything interesting would happen would be on his next birthday which he really couldn't wait for. He would be going to school and he would learn all he could about power.

But he also wondered just what he would do if he wasn't with Draco and his new friends, or would they be going with him maybe? Or would they always be in contact. He had no idea, but one thing was for sure. The world would not know what hit it once Endis joined in fully, one thing however he could not anticipate was Harry Potter would also be coming out in the world during school as well and for that, no one would realize just what was going to happen to the on coming war.

A small smile played on the males lips, this would in fact be interesting. Seeing Draco's questioning face, he smiled all the more as they continued to play chess.

…..

**_Okay, so I am now stuck, I need to get more votes in the poll if I am to continue. I can't continue otherwise._**

**_So far Durmstang is in the lead followed by Hogwarts and then the other two are equal. So I shall leave the poll up for a few days before I decide._**

**_Next chapter: Endis' 11th birthday and what might entail, also he picks his school as well and then some. Also Voldemort shall be returning within the next chapter as well, so action and wooing will be coming soon as well! XD_**

**_Anyway, I know this isn't the best chapter, but I plan to take my time and then some. Also, I don't have a Beta so excuse me for the errors that I am sure are in the story, I had tried to make sure there where few if any flaws in there. But I know there are so I apologize._**

**_I am accepting anyone who might want to Beta this story, just leave me a message._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did._

IMPORTANT, READ AUTHORS NOTES HERE AND AT THE BOTTOM.

_I want to thank those who reviewed, again I tried to reply to all if I didn't I apologize, some I couldn't really reply to. I really did appreciate the reviews, I love them and they inspire me to write._

_Arya19 has actually brought something to attention to me. I had mentioned that Salazar had never raised any kids, yet Tom Riddle is in fact his descendent. Salazar has not raised any kids himself, but that does not mean that whoever he had kids with didn't raise them. So the woman he had kids with raised them instead. I hope that clears it up a bit more. _

_Also I would like to say that Spoon10488 gave an very good idea and I would like to give Spoon the credit for the idea about Endis' school choices._

_One more thanks to The Dark lady voldemort666 for all the help._

_This story was also previously know as Dark Wings, but I put a change name I thought was better._

Endis was rocking on his heels, rocking back and forth, hands clasped behind his back as his eyes focused on the decorations all around. It had been a year now, a year and he was now eleven years old. A broad grin stretched upon his lips, his hair was done the same way as usual, the young boy wore black semi tight pants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt with his necklace on with the two different pendants. On his shoulders sat his two faithful birds, both looking around at everything that was going on. Isal and Hedwig sat perched and happy on each side, sometimes flying about, taking food from platters causing the house-elf's to chase after them with a utensil from the kitchen before they flew to their master and held the food in their foot, eating it slowly.

During the duration of this year, Endis had his friends come over often, getting to know them and learning with them from time to time. As the year had progressed, he had been thinking on what school to go to and had made his decision, tonight he would announce it as well. Tilting his head, he sighed before glancing to his father, seeing him giving orders on what food to put out and what to serve what person. They where specific in case someone was allergic to one type of food or another.

Endis sighed gently, running fingers through his hair, it would be tonight that his party was held. Though he turned his head, grinning like a fool as he opened his arms, feeling another body hit his, he chuckled a bit, squeezing the blond haired male in his arms. "Hey, you made it." He grinned as they parted.

Draco chuckled and smirked. "Of course, Malfoy's are never late. Its an insult to our name." He looked around. "So, what school are you going to? I wish my father would allow me to chose, but he's in firm belief that I must attend Hogwarts." Draco scoffed before crossing his arms.

Snickering at his friends attitude, he shook his head. "You will find out later." He told him, a small secretive grin made its way upon his face. Endis and Draco had gotten close, at first very best friends and now he felt like they where brothers, both of them believed they where sometimes and because of that, they made a pact with each other.

"Hn, that's not fair you know, I am more important then those old people who come later." Draco seemed to pout a little at that.

Rolling his eyes, Endis crossed his arms, Isal cawed as Hedwig hooted before they flew off, going to go explore the outside once more. "I swear you are a child." With that, Endis and Draco headed outside as well, going to go play on the Quidditch pitch that was in the back yard. As time progressed, people started to appear. Soon all of his friends joined in and they played a match against each other, one team against another, even though they where a few people short it worked out.

As the day wore on, the party started once more, more people arrived, as well as some new ones that had not been at his last party. The two headmasters and headmistress from the three schools also made an appearance, as well as more Ministry workers and more pureblood's as well. Ever since it came out that Nyen had a son, he had gotten even a bit more popular, especially with the higher ups and widowed woman and even men.

Nyen had brought his son more with him and more out in the public, causing him more popularity for one reason or another. But that was just fine for him. If his father was getting more influence and power, then it was all the better. What Endis also knew was there where marriage contracts coming from a lot of pureblood families who had either a son or daughter, it didn't matter, so long as they could combined their family with Nyen's then they would do what they could to get to it.

Looking around, the party was now in full swing, Endis sighed gently before going out to mingle and talk to everyone. Greeting new children near his age and all of his guests. As the time went on and dinner ended, he opened his presents and soon it was time for his announcement.

Standing up, he coughed a bit before he raised his hand. "I would like to announce that the school I shall be attending is…" He paused, glancing at each of the headmasters and headmistress before continuing. "Durmstang." He replied, the party goers clapped for him before he glanced to Igor watching the male, seeing a smirk form upon the males lips he shook his head. He had another secret before the party continued. "I have also chosen to attend Hogwarts." A murmur of surprise and shock seemed to ripple through out the room, the only person not shocked was Nyen. The male had all but encouraged his son to go to both, it would provide the best for his son and that was what he wanted.

The two headmasters looked to each other, looking like they wanted to protest, for the boy to chose one or the other, but one look from Nyen told them that he would be talking to them and they quieted, shocked and still doubtful the boy could pull it off. To them, it was impossible, but they would see what the man had to say before they made any other negative thoughts come forth about this whole thing. The party continued, but there was a slight tension in the air it seemed, for what reason, no one would know until later.

The next morning, Endis awoke to _'pop' _of an house-elf. Groaning, he slowly sat up, looking over to the elf. Debis looked to Endis before giving a small bow. "Masters be leavings to work, say's that young masters should be calling young Malfoy to goes with him to Diagon Ally's." He replied.

"Thank you Debis, I will do as told. Please give Draco a call and see if he can come with me. That will be all, I will get something to eat in Diagon Ally." He replied, watching the house-elf leave, shaking his head, he glanced to see the two birds talking, this time softly and he smiled before he went to take a bath, quickly stripping down before taking a nice warm bath. Once finished, Endis got dressed in black pants and a silver long sleeve shirt with the cloak he got from the Malfoy family and clipped it on. His hair was done with a dark green ribbon this time and black dragon hide boots. The cuffs of his shirt once more covered the whole of his back of his hand and went to the middle finger with the tip.

Once ready, he was excited because he would also be meeting with Gregorovitch to get his wand. Reaching on his bedside table, he grabbed a pouch of money and all his vouchers he hadn't used yet and set out to the fire place. Debis met him there with a small silver pot of floo powder. "Youngs Malfoy say's he shall's be meeting young master in the Leaky Cauldron."

A curt nod was the only answer as floo powder was thrown into the fire place. "Diagon Ally!" Stepping into the green flames, a _'whoosh' _soundformed as he was whisked away to the Leaky Cauldron. Landing just a little roughly, he managed to not stumble as he walked from the fire place, less he might get hit by another on coming person through the floo.

Looking around, he spotted Draco at a table, smiling a little, he walked over to him, nodding. "Ready?" He asked him. Getting a nod in return, they both headed out into the ally way. "So, why are you here? Why not just come to my house then go together or go to your house so your parents could apparate us?" He asked him, looking over to the blond.

Silver eyes looked about before he answered his friend. "My father and mother are already here actually, we where heading out and your elf came to get me."

"Why where you already coming here? I thought you would wait for me to get school supplies with?" He replied back.

"Well, I was of course, but some man claiming to be my uncle suddenly made an appearance, he wanted to come and look around so my parents eagerly volunteered. Of course I don't know much about him, after all I didn't get to say more then a hi and a few words before we left." In fact, Draco had not known that the man who claimed to be his uncle was a powerful man.

"Hn, I see." Replied Endis as he entered _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. His father had put in what he wanted for his son to be made and what school's he was going to. Slipping inside, he saw the owner of the shop and approached the woman with a small smile. "Good day madam, my father put in an order a few day's ago?"

An older looking witch turned around, looking to the boy she smiled kindly to him. "Mr. Notte's son correct?" Seeing the nod, she continued. "A wonderful man your father, so bright and young looking." She continued on in the same fashion, saying how kind, strong, powerful, handsome, young and many more words to describe his father.

Hearing a snort beside him, he ducked his head to hide his grin and only looked back up when she returned with a shrunken bag. "Everything is paid for I take it?"

"Yes dear, what about you? Hogwarts dear?" Seeing Draco nod, she led him back and helped him onto a stool before starting to take care of his needs now. Endis watched before sighing, looking out the window. Truthfully, Endis was excited to be going to Durmstang and Hogwart's. His father had told him that they where more closer to his level, but Hogwart's would also make him happy as well. After a few minutes, he heard Draco coming back after telling the woman to send them to his home. Back together again, they left the shop and looked around.

"Oh, there are my parents, my uncle too." He replied, pointing to them a few shops ahead.

Endis turned his attention to where Draco pointed and looked to see the elegant and regal looking Malfoy's, they looked ever the pureblood that they where. Then again it was hard to mistake them from anyone else. They where after all, very well known. But Endis felt himself focus on the male next to the two Malfoy's, watching the new male. He had taken a keen interest in the male already.

The male seemed to have more of a light silver color blond, his eyes where a deep molten silver and it drew anyone in he was sure. His hair was down past his shoulders and tied into a pony tail too. He wore a black cloak covering his body from view, but Endis was sure that the man was probably fit. Shaking his head, he looked to Draco. "He looks young." Of course Endis wanted to say 'and hot' but refrained from that. To Endis, the man seemed to roll with power and it seemed no one else could really feel that power. It made him wonder if he was hiding it from others or not.

The blond next to him tilted his head slightly before nodding. "He does, he even looks younger then my father. Should we join them? You should meet him." Draco commented as he looked back at the three speaking softly to one another.

Endis thought about it, his eyes lingered on the male before he gave a small shake of his head. Why did this man intrigue him when other's couldn't really. Such thoughts he had not known where deep into his head. "No…not at the moment, another time." Was the simple reply before the two boys turned and left to get their books next.

Once inside the shop, Endis was quite eager to head towards the higher level spell books. Draco joined him shortly after that.

Lucius was a bit nervous at first. Some how, some way, the Dark Lord made an appearance at his home the night before. How he came to be was a pure mystery to him. When he heard of the male's plan's for the next day and a cover story for him to explore, he had been internally reluctant, of course he would never dare say that out loud and only agreed. The next morning, he was the disguised Dark Lord and his son greet one another before they left to Diagon alley. Shaking his head, he looked back towards the said man before he stopped with a frown, seeing him pause. Quietly, where no one else could hear, he spoke to him. "My Lord?" He murmured, even his wife stopped to look at him as well.

Tom glanced to them before he went back to concentrating, letting his dark magic seep from his very being, albeit hidden from others as it searched out that raw, powerful, hidden magic. He could feel it, The male had never thought to feel something so refreshing, powerful besides him and Dumbledore. His magic went to every single person, touching their magic before retreating and moving to the next one. It was hard to find in the sea of people that kept moving, but being the Dark Lord, he made it easy on himself. He let his magic search out darker magic and he looked towards two boys entering the book store. It sort of surprised him that one of the boy's was the one with the magic he was seeking. He didn't get a good glimpse of them so he turned to Lucius. "I'm fine, lets go to the book store." Moving past the crowd's of people, he kept his eyes trained on the door, making sure the two kids didn't come out.

Upon entering, he once more searched out the power and looked past a few people to see a black haired boy looking through books that looked way beyond his age. "Who is he Lucius?"

"My Lord?" Was the reply while Lucius tried to figure out who he was talking about.

"The boy by the _spell's for the Advanced _area."

Looking over, Lucius looked to the boy and knew instantly who it was, it only confirmed it when his own son moved over and started talking to him. "That's Endis Salazar Notte. Nyen Salazar Notte's son."

"Salazar?" Asked Tom as he continued to look the boy over.

"Yes well…no one knows why the male has Salazar as a middle name, a few months after your disappearance, he showed up, got a job at the ministry and then ranked his way high up in the Ministry. He works as an Unspeakable." Lucius wasn't sure why the sudden interest in the boy, but he couldn't help but worry a bit about the boy and his Lord's sudden interest in him. After a moment, he heard his Lord speak.

"I want to meet the boy's father, as soon as possible." He told him as he slowly approached the two boys.

Endis flipped through another book as Draco stood beside him. "I rather like this one…it has some, interesting spells I would enjoy trying." He replied lowly, but stiffened slightly before he looked back and turned. Seeing the male approach them, he nudged Draco a little on his shoulder.

Slowly, he turned as well and looked to his father before nodding. "Hello father, mother…" He paused, looking to the one male before them. "Uncle." He murmured.

Tom only nodded his head slightly. "Draco, who is your friend?"

"This is Endis Notte, Endis, this is my uncle Murexis"

"A pleasure, Mr. Notte" He male said, holding out his hand.

Endis glanced to the hand then back up at the man before taking his hand. "You too sir, its wonderful to meet Draco's uncle." He replied with a small bow of his head to show his respect.

Letting go of the boy's hand, Murexis turned to Lucius and nodded. "If you will excuse us boy's, we must part. Enjoy your day." The male walked out after another look to the two, Lucius nodded to the two boys and he and his wife left after them.

When they left, Endis let out a breath he had not known he had held. Looking over to Draco, they both seemed to think it was odd but then they went back to getting their books. Once they finished, the next shop was Olivander's for Draco. He, himself was getting his own wand from Gregorovitch. Draco's wand was quick and simple, Hawthorn with Unicorn hair. But before they could leave the shop, Olivander stopped them. "You, young boy, are you not getting a wand?"

Endis turned to him before giving a small kind smile. "I will be getting one somewhere else.."

Olivander shook his head, looking to the boy. "Are you sure, maybe you can find one here. We can try." It seemed that the male truly wanted to get Endis a wand from his store.

Taking a moment, Endis allowed his eyes to trail to Draco who seemed to shrug a little as he moved to look around, unsure of how to respond to that one himself. After a moment of debate, Endis shrugged, what could it hurt? "Very well." The male spoke as he faced the pale-eyed, white haired male. With the joyful look he gave, it seemed to be the right answer for the man was almost as gone as he was coming back, going to get a wand for the young male to try.

Endis moved to make himself comfortable, leaning against the counter and the long search started. Wand after wand went through his hands, most never staying for even a wave before they were yanked from his hand with the man muttering 'no, not this one' repeatedly. Sighing, Endis looked to see Draco as bored as he was snickered softly, seeing a glare sent his way he turned before looking to the man, seeing him holding a case, muttering as if he should even try. "I thought this would belong to another boy…but since he has disappeared…well…why not try." The man spoke and held the wan for Endis to take.

Glancing the wand over, he raised a brow, wondering just who it was suppose to fit, but he didn't ask for once his hand touched the wand, he gave a gasp, feeling the sudden warmth and then a sudden electric shock, causing him to jerk back. But when he did, it slammed into the counter as he tried to let go, only, his hand wouldn't open. Locking eyes with a shocked wand maker. Endis tried to let go and even shook his hand, nothing. About ready to panic, he stopped when a cry of a phoenix sounded through the room, a loud cry that all heard by everyone in the store came to a sudden stop. Each occupant looked at each other and then two looked right at Endis, he was unaware of the new tattoo on his back, and wouldn't know until later.

After a few moment's of silence and managing to open his hand, Endis switched hands and looked to his old one, seeing what looked like a Phoenix's feather, burning into his palm and frowned before looking to Olivander, the man looked as deathly pale as he had when the first problem seemed to appear. Pushing back what had happened, Endis grasped the wand tightly. "How…" the male coughed and shook his head. "how much for this wand?"

Olivander looked to the boy. "For what had happened, five galleon's."

Endis nodded and moved to take Draco's wand and also put it on the counter after he placed his new wand in the pouch and then glanced to the wand holster's. Picking out a dark green dragon hide one, he looked to Olivander. "I will pay for everything here." There was no protest and once paid for, Endis held the holster and Draco's wand to him.

The silver haired male blinked. "You got this for me?" The male asked him, a bit surprised at having the holster for himself. Of course, he was more then happy to keep it. Taking it, he looked it over. "Thanks, Endis. I appreciate it." Draco grinned as did Endis and both said a quick goodbye before heading home. For now, Endis would just keep what happened to himself and discuss it later. The male was just glad to be home and put his things away, knowing school would start in a few weeks and he looked forward to going to both schools.

_I hope you enjoyed this one, next one will be the next wand, more trouble and the two schools. So for now, hope you enjoyed this one._


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, another update. Crap did it take me forever to write too. V.v I am so sorry about this late update and hope those that have truly wanted this update to forgive me. Thank you every for who reviewed, for it helped me to get this out and those who added me to their fav's or alerts. I hope this was worth your wait._

_Also, I now have a beta who will begin this week and have them by next week. So I thank my new beta, glad for their help. So I thank, chickie434 for becoming my beta. So thank you. ^.^_

* * *

The day prior stayed within his mind as he stared at the rather colorful burn on his palm. In fact, he was surprised it had color, though around it was burned black. Gold, orange, red, dark blue and silver colors seemed to be on each strand of feathers which surprised him, the blue and silver truly made him wonder just were this came from. However, it was hidden, quite well he should say with glove's that Draco had given him after a fire call and wanting the need to hide his hands. But Endis didn't think that it would last to long for his father was smarter then that.

But right now, the male couldn't help but stay excited however, today, he got to go see Gregorovitch and get a wand hand made for himself. At this very moment, the male wore a white silk shirt, a vest resting over the long sleeved shirt. The vest itself was black with elegant designs running along every inch of it, embroidered in gold. A pair of black gloves and his black shoes along with black silk pants. His hair, this time was undone and hung loosely around his shoulder's. A pair of clips went along the upper to the middle of his ears, making him have three on each ear and at the bottom, a silver basilisk. Gold earrings were not his forte. Around his neck rested his new necklace with the dragon. No matter where he went, he always looked his best and held his chin high, proud to be who he was.

On his shoulder, Isal sat perched and puffed, looking around. Hedwig was out hunting again and he just planned to take his little raven this time. In his left arm wand holster, his new wand rested within it and he actually had yet to tell his father about it. Right now, he paced before the old man's room, glaring at the floor, being impatient. "Father! Come on!" Endis called as he stopped to knock on the door, well, rather pound on it a bit more specific. A few moment's later, Nyen stepped from the room and gave his son a look. "Have I taught you nothing, Endis?"

The boy had the decency to look a little ashamed. "You have, but I have been waiting for this for a few days, besides, I leave for my school's soon. At least in a few days." The boy pouted a bit and Nyen sighed because of it. "Alright, alright. Come on. I don't want to see you die of a heart attack because we didn't get to the store right before it opened." The man spoke, leading his son to the fire place, both grabbing traveling cloaks, slipping them on. It took just a few seconds before both were in Diagon alley. It seemed to be bustling with many people, old and young, doing school shopping for the most part. Endis couldn't help but be quite excited, however, he tried to keep calm if just to uphold his image.

As they walked, many looked to them, whispering and some who either knew or worked with Nyen greeted him. Endis laughed softly, a small grin plastered upon his very lips at just the thought of it. They made their way towards Knockturn alley, both slipping hoods up to be protected from sight. Nyen placed a hand on his son's shoulder, keeping him protected but also guiding him towards a shop, hidden in the midst of all of the others. At first glance, it looked rundown and abandoned, but Nyen knew otherwise. Pausing, the male glanced around, seeing many were ignoring them, as for which it should be. Knocking four times in equal succession, he opened the door, allowing Endis to move in first before he did, shutting the door behind him with a soft 'click'.

Inside the store was quite the opposite then the outside, not by much however. The room wasn't as lit as normal stores, then again, many in Knockturn alley never were lit to the full amount. Book's lined each of the shelves that the book case had. In front of a pathway leading to the back, rested a desk, paper's stacked and a quill ready to write. To the left was a stair way that split, going up and then going down further, only stopping to give landing to the floor they were on now. Unlike most stores, this one was cleaned of dust and neatly done.

Soft foot steps came towards them from behind the desk and Gregorovitch appeared, looking to the two before approaching. "It is about time, I was thinking this meeting would be much more later with how many hours seemed to pass." It was a tease and the other two knew it for Endis snickered and Nyen shot a small glare to the two. Isal squawked as well, flapping his wings before going back to grooming himself.

"I do not over sleep, stop hinting that I do." The man muttered, though it was obvious that even he found it amusing. "Alright, stop teasing me, let's get this over with so we can get whatever else we need and so you can go back to work."

Smirking, the wand maker gave a look to Endis for which the young male grinned up to him before turning and making his way back to were he came from. Endis followed close behind as did Nyen. Once in the back, Gregorovitch stopped and turned to the two. "Alright, this will be simple, I am hoping…" The last part caused him to give a look to Endis before continuing. "I want you to walk near all the wood I have laid out, then do the same for the cores." Simple, but he didn't tell Endis what to look for, just told him really just were to go.

Shifting, Endis nodded and glanced around. On a wooden table laid many kinds of wood, ranging from Vinewood all the way to Birch wood. On a table next to that one rested so many types of cores, all ranging from the common Dragon Heart string to the rare and less used Nundu fur. Endis was a bit excited and walked to the woods, looking over each and every one of them before he paused, frowning, he touched one wood in particular.

"Interesting…" The elder wand maker supplied. "Blackthorn…a very nice piece too. Alright." Walking over, Gregorovitch took the wood and motioned for the other to look at the cores. All the while he was thinking deeply on what would happen.

Endis watched him take the wood before approaching the cores, only to stop half way and looked to Gregorovitch with a frown. "I feel…many things, at least more then one thing." Now that caught the two off guard and Gregorovitch approached. "Pick them out for me." He spoke as he looked to the younger male.

With those words, Endis moved about, picking up core after core. A hair from a Nundu, a vial of Basilisk venom, a claw from a Manticore, a scale from a sea serpent and last a shade from a Ghoul. Finding that was all he could feel from, he held them to the two stunned men. So much for being a simple day.

"You do know that…half of those cores are not even compatible with each other. Five cores to boot at that." The stunned wand maker supplied before shaking his head and taking the cores. If Olivander thought that Veela hair made temperamental wands, that would be pale in comparison to this. "Alright…come back in a few hours and hopefully I will have a wand to give back to you." That was all he said before he went straight to work, trying to make the wand work well with what was given. All those ingredients were rare, hard to find or just hard to get.

"Thank you, Gregorovitch, its appreciated." Nyen spoke as he led a quiet Endis from the store before turning to face the young male. "You are a hard boy to keep under wraps." The male spoke.

Green eyes looked up, bright with happiness in life he wouldn't have had should Salazar left him with those muggles. "I know…but you enjoy the slight worry within your normal life." The boy teased with a smirk before he hugged his father, sighing softly in content as he nuzzled into his chest, taking in that scent before he jumped back, hearing a hiss. "You brought your pet with you?" He asked surprised.

"Well, you brought yours, it was only fair." Countered the older male. Ah yes, great comeback indeed. A medium sized snake pocked its head from the opening of the cloak near the neck. The black snake hissed softly. "_I wanted out too, it was only fitting to come with you two. Besides, everyone wanted to go to keep an eye on you. So I was able too go_." His tongue flicked before slithering out further and wrapping around Endis' arm, moving to slide into his cloak next and butt his head against his cheek, wrapping around his arm, careful of being on the other side of Isal.

Endis rolled his eyes and watched the snake, then glanced around, seeing no one, he looked to his father. "You always fall for their charm's, you're lucky he's not full of poison." The male muttered, moving to pet the Crowned snake. "_I know, it's a shame I can't take you with me_." Endis hissed back lowly, kissing the top of the snake's head.

Both seemed to tense and Nyen's wand was out, hidden now within his sleeve rather then his wand holster. They turned to find another hood cloaked figure there with what looked like a box, a present in the stranger's hand.

"There is no need to hex me, I was just looking around and to my surprise…" The man seemed to almost purr with his next words. "I just happened to stumble upon you two. Its nice to meet you again, Endis." Reaching up with his free hand, the hood was pulled back to reveal non other then Tom, or rather Murexis.

"You're, Draco's uncle, Murexis." Endis spoke as he moved over, shaking the man's hand with a greeting and smile while the snake hid from sight for now. "Its nice to see you again." Pausing, Endis moved to the side. "This is my father." The male spoke as he moved to the side while Tom approached Nyen.

Both locked eyes and Nyen knew this man was related to him, just feeling the magic of the other with his confirmed it all. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he didn't call him out but broke contact and acted as if nothing happened, he wouldn't confront him just yet. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Notte." The male spoke lowly, giving a small nod, Tom never would bow to anyone, then again, he didn't seem to realize that this man was the Salazar Slytherin.

Nyen gave a nod in return, neither smiling nor hinting any pleased expression on his face. "Like wise." Glancing to his son, he walked over, leaning in place a hand on his shoulder were neither snake or bird rested. "I have a few thing's to do, meet back here and we will pick up your wand in a few hours." Nyen trusted his son to be safe and he had a feeling that this…man before him would do no harm. Turning, he left after an acknowledged nod from his son.

Now alone, the two looked each other over, they seemed to try and understand one another before Murexis spoke first. "Draco told me that your birthday had passed, had I known, I would have treated you out. But I have no knowledge of your living arrangements. I hope this gift will work best for you." Tom held the box out, giving it to the younger male.

Grasping the box carefully, he looked to it. "Thank you, I do appreciate it. Though you really didn't have to get me anything, sir." The male spoke but he looked eager to have the present. Opening the lid, he gave a surprised sound in the back of his throat, seeing inside a very unique and rare snake, but it wasn't just a snake, but a mixed breed of Basilisk and a Rainbow boa. The sheen it had was rainbow in color and were it didn't have that sheen, was dark brown, almost black. On the top of its head rested spikes going backwards, three on each side of its head and it still had the deadly gaze, but since it was so young, it hid it until ordered and then it wasn't strong enough to kill but just petrify. The spikes were small but inside its mouth were rows of sharp, pointy teeth, the front teeth bigger then the others. Looking on in awe, he reached in slowly, allowing the snake to slowly slither out and climb into his shirt were the other snake was and he heard hissing and talking. "Merlin…" He praised, seeing the rainbow sheen on the snake. "He's absolutely beautiful."

Hearing the two talking, Endis moved to pet the snake. "_You are so wonderful, my name is, Endis, what's yours?" _He asked the snake, almost forgetting that Tom was there.

"_I have none, I had no need…but since I am your gift, you can name me." _The snake popped his head from under the cloak, hissing and allowing his tongue to flick amongst the other's cheek.

"_Celso….Celso seems like a good name for you." _Oh, Endis was truly happy with his pet and he looked to Tom only to see him staring in shock at him, realizing he spoke Parseltongue before a male he didn't know much about made him pale.

"You speak Parseltongue? I thought only the decedent's of Salazar could speak such language." The male supplied, though he didn't give away that he could do it too.

Endis knew he was stuck and decided to switch the subject, at least to a little less of his talking to a snake. "Its just something I know. But I want to thank you for him, I love the snake, but I had no idea, Basilisk's mated with other genders."

"You would be surprised, but I thought you deserved the best." Pushing past the information for now, he would wait until another time to discuss that language. "Have you eaten lunch?"

Pausing, the male tilted his head. "No, come to think of it, I think we rushed to get here, I was in a hurry to get a wand." Endis replied with a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head. But he blinked when Tom grasped his hand and started to pull him from Knockturn alley.

"I will treat you out then, just consider it another birthday present." Glancing back, he watched Celso hide into the shirt as did the other snake while the bird seemed to fly off, going somewhere which Tom had no idea. Not much caring either, he led the young boy towards The Leaky Cauldron, slipping inside before he moved to get a table near the back. Sitting down and more out of sight then many others, he looked to the boy before the old owner came over.

"What can I get you two?" Tom asked with a small smile, looking to the two, not thinking anything more then they were just patrons.

"Some of your finest wine for me, as for food, bring the best you have." The other Tom spoke, looking to him before placing his hands on the table.

Endis looked up when looked too. "Um, some pumpkin juice." He replied for the drink, knowing Tom was ordering their food.

"Right away." With that, Tom the bartender left and got the drinks rather quickly, placing it down before he left to get the food.

Bringing the glass to his lips, the male took a drink and let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before he allowed Celso to slide down from his sleeve and onto the table, curling up into a ball and looking to the two. He flicked his tongue before resting on a warm spot that was closer to the fire place. Endis watched him before reaching over, petting his head before he smiled. "I finally got my own snake, I have always wanted one, but father said I should wait." Which he wasn't happy with but he never threw a fit or pouted. Endis was above that.

Listening, a small smile graced the Dark Lord's lips. "Well, I am glad he made you wait, after all, I wouldn't have been able to give you a gift like I had. Tell me, is your wand being crafted? I heard you had to wait to get it." Yes, Tom was prying and Tom was also interested in this young man's life. Feeling the power he had, hidden and locked away for now, the Dark Lord wanted him on his side, wanted him close and he wanted to know a lot about this male. In truth, Draco had told him quite a bit and he had heard that the male would be going to both Durmstrang and Hogwarts, which truly did surprise him. What potential did this boy have? But one thing was for sure was that he wanted him on his side and he would start now, rather then wait for later.

It seemed Endis was catching on, but he played his game. "Yes…I had wanted it unique only to me, Gregorovitch has offered to make it for me." The male spoke, leaning back, he watched the food being placed before them, luckily, his snake had hidden for a moment, not wanting to cause a ruckus. Thanking the male, the two began to eat during this conversation.

"A rare thing…tell me…what is your core?" Tom was truly curious, how could he not be, this boy was a mystery he planned to unravel.

Now Endis was unsure, it couldn't hurt right? This man wasn't going to care much besides just wanting to know. "Its five core's actually, but I want to keep those a secret." It seemed he felt differently.

Pausing, mid fork in stride of entering his mouth, he stared in surprise before quickly schooling his expression and leaning back. "Five cores? That has never been heard of, you truly are a prodigy." Now it was time to get to know him. "Tell me, what exactly are you interested in? What studies you like?" The male spoke, knowing if he hovered around the boy's wand, it would only make him more suspicious.

Thinking, Endis tapped his chin before he took a bite. "I like many fields of magic, I can't just choose one, in fact, I prefer more…of the advanced spells, the others are too easy, at least the first and second years are. I enjoy the more….darker arts as well, just something about them seem to appeal to me." Endis looked to the male's eyes, watching him closely almost to see how he would react.

That pleased Tom to no end, already, the boy was going his way. "Interesting, I do think that maybe during the holiday's you can come over to Malfoy manner and I can teach you to duel." The offer hung and he knew that the young male would accept it. The look in his eyes showed such a thing as well.

Endis nodded, almost eagerly. "I would enjoy that, I defiantly will try to come over." After that promise, the meal went by almost quickly as the two just talked about random things, but every bit of information, Tom Riddle kept close and in knowledge. When it was time to part, Endis shook his head goodbye and made his way to Knockturn alley, going back to the wand shop were his father was waiting. Explaining what they had done, he even showed his new pet snake in which the Crowned snake went back to his master. Watching his son, he smirked a little, appraising the snake and how wonderful it looked before they both went inside.

Gregorovitch watched the two before holding out the wand, it looked rugged, having no handle it looked almost like Gellert Grindelwald's wand. It just was darker in color, near black instead of lighter brown. Endis took it and smiled, feeling a great rush through him. "Its perfect, thank you, Gregorovitch." Endis truly was pleased with his new wand.

Nodding, he sighed a bit. "It was a pain, but it could be done, take good care of it." Nyen moved over to pay and use the voucher before both left to go home. Once home, Endis rushed to his room to show his new snake his room and to talk to him and enjoy the time. Soon enough, he would be going to school and he would be enjoying this all.

* * *

_Sorry this one is shorter, but it also doesn't have much in it. The next chapter school starts. I just couldn't put it in this one. I hope this is alright until the next one._


	6. Author's note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ENTER THE STARGATE

KJC2025

Varaki

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	7. Second Author's note

Sorry to say this is a second Author's note as well.

I apologize for now updating my story in so long. I have some of the next chapter written but have been busy with many things in life. I have also saved my previous chapters just in case they decide to take it down or delete me for my other story contains what they want gone it seems. However, I will be posting this also on Adult , my user name is the same here as there.

– Varaki

So until they decide to delete me or my stories, I am going to continue and write the next chapter. I have also gone back and tweaked the previous ones so I will be re-uploading them one by one. Hopefully they are better this time around, both in Grammar and less repeated words. I thank you for those who are still with me though and can bear through my sporadic, crazy updates. .

With Regards,

Varaki


End file.
